I Loved Her First
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: All Spirit ever wanted was to be a good father. KamixSpirit, MakaxSoul and of course, SpiritxMaka fluffyness. Little short one-shots throughout Maka's childhood and her growing up. There will be a bit of jumping back and forth, I will state how old she is in the chapter when I start it.
1. A Big Shock

**A/N: Heyo! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic so don't be too rough with me, please. This is about Spirit's love to Maka as she grows up. There's some SoulxMaka in this so if you don't like it, stop here now. It's mostly Spirit though so if you can stomach the SoulxMaka, read away. This entire fic is inspired by the song "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. I don't own the song or Soul Eater…sadly.  
This starts the day Spirit finds out that Kami is pregnant. ((This is focused around the anime, not the manga so excuse anything that may not be accurate.))**

Spirit was just casually lounging on the couch, flipping through channels while blankly staring at the TV. He glanced back at the bathroom…Kami had been in there for a long time, he was tempted to ask what was going on but he decided to just give her some privacy. After flipping through the channels around four times, he turned the TV off. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. It was unusually quiet around the house right now. Normally, by now, Kami would be next to him and the two would be laughing and joking around. He glanced back at the bathroom door nervously. What was taking her so long?

He closed his eyes again and leaned his head against the couch just as a noise broke through the silence,

"Spirit!" Kami yelled from the bathroom.  
The redheaded Death Scythe leapt up from the couch at his wife's desperate cry. What had happened? Was she on her period again? Kami was known to be irregular so sometimes it scared her when that time of the month came around and she was bleeding awfully heavy. He darted into the bathroom and gasped seeing what Kami was holding, a little plastic white device with a tiny circle in the middle with two pink lines in said circle. His eyes widened.

His eyes were locked on those two pink lines. Nothing else could go through his mind but what those two pink lines represented.

Kami was pregnant? But...How? She was on the pill...Wasn't she? She had to be, that's what she'd told him before…before…His mind was reeling with the information it had just taken in. It was too sudden. He couldn't handle this, not now. He was only eighteen for Death's sake! He couldn't be a father that young…He had plans.  
Sure, he loved Kami, he really did, but he didn't plan on having a child so suddenly. He never dreamed of having a kid at eighteen.  
Silence set into the bathroom, the only sound that could be heard was their quickened, labored breathing. They were both still attempting to process the shocking news they'd just received.

"K-Kami?" He whispered breathlessly.

She looked up at him, her round emerald eyes blurred by tears. Her hands shook violently and it was obvious she was holding back her emotions.

"I thought you said you were on the pill." Spirit said, his eyes glazed over as he stared blankly at her with his blue eyes.

"I-I lied." Kami mumbled, looking away and staring into the sink. Spirit saw one tear fall, then another. Soon they were continuing in a never ending stream.

"Kami, come here," He whispered. Kami's head shot up and she turned, just to fall into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his back and she buried her face into his chest, her sobs now loud yet muffled by his shirt.

Soon, Spirit felt the wetness of her tears soak through his t-shirt.

"I-I'm so scared Spirit!" She screeched in between sobs. He ran his fingers through her hair, softly mumbling calming words to his petrified wife.

After maybe an hour of standing there, her crying into his shoulder non-stop, Kami's sobs finally subsided. When she pulled her head out of his shoulder, she looked into Spirit's cool blue eyes.

"S-Spirit, you have to help me though this…Please." She pleaded desperately. "I need you now, Spirit." She said.

Spirit sighed softly…How could he be a father? How could he, of all people, be the caretaker of another person? Shakily, he breathed out.

"I-I will," Spirit said, uncertainly.

Kami's arms were then around Spirit's neck, her lips gently pressed against his. "Thank you," she mumbled into the kiss.

Little did Spirit know of what was to come…


	2. Suspicious

**A/N: It's little me again~!  
Now, at this point is when they're dealing with Kami's pregnancy, this chapter has skipped ahead a tad and will continue to skip ahead for a bit, this will also probably be the last bit with pregnant Kami since I have ideas planned for Spirit and Maka, but not a lot for Spirit and Kami…This chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend on Gaia online who first told me about Soul Eater. Enzerubebii, you're like a sister to me. Love you bunches, this is for you~! **

**NOTE: Spirit should start getting more…In Character in this chapter, but in the first chapter, he was really OOC. Sorry 'bout that. Now, time for me to shut up and for you to read. **

Kami groaned softly as she finally sat herself down on the couch. She was four and a half months pregnant and her stomach was very large, Kami knew it would only get bigger as the pregnancy progressed, too.

She laid back, her hands on her bulging stomach. Sighing, she laid a hand on her stomach. Spirit was still in the bedroom for Death only knows why. There was silence in the house. Kami honestly hated this kind of silence; she'd do anything to keep it away. It always gave her an uneasy feeling. It was an awful, uncomfortable feeling that made it seem she was being watched. As a way to prevent the silence, Kami began to speak to her stomach.

"Hi, little one. You're proving to be a lot of work, y'know. Your Mama and Papa are about to go to the doctor and figure out if you're a little boy or a little girl tomorrow. We're hoping you're going to be a little girl but we'll be just as happy if you're a little boy, you know that right?"

Kami asked, rubbing her stomach as if expecting a response. She felt nothing in response to her words and for a moment, she felt a tad crazy. But, after speaking for a while longer she realized that there were things she had to get off her chest. Things that she couldn't really tell Spirit…Sure, she loved the goofy Death Scythe but she just couldn't bring herself to say things…Stuff that was really meant to be kept private as well as things that he wouldn't take seriously.  
Her fears.  
She tried not showing it but she was scared half to death about the child. There was a life, growing inside her. It just was so strange, so scary, and so real.

"I'm so scared. I don't know if I can take care of you, little one. I mean, having a child…That's such a big responsibility and I'm only eighteen. I-I don't know if I can do this…" Kami sighed, holding in tears. "Little one…" She muttered as tears one by one streamed down her face. 'Scared' honestly didn't even begin to describe Kami's emotional state right now. There were no words to describe Kami's state, honestly. She was like a puddle…Curled in a ball on the couch as she shoved her head in a pillow to muffle her sobs. One hand was still gently rested on her stomach.

During her sobs, she wished for Spirit to come out of the damn bedroom and comfort her in some way. But no, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kami continued to sob when something under her hand stopped her.  
A kick.  
She gasped softly.  
Sure, she'd felt them before but this one…It comforted her in a strange way, as if the baby were trying to tell her something. She halted her sobs for a moment, putting both hands on her stomach as she felt yet another kick. Closing her eyes, a tiny smile appeared on her lips. The baby really was trying to comfort her since, for some reason, Spirit wasn't hearing what was going on.

The next things she said, she meant completely.

"Little one, I love you. Your Papa loves you, and we will do everything in our power to keep you happy. You will always be safe with us around." She whispered, the last of her tears sliding out of the corners of her eyes.  
Sighing softly, she opened her eyes, looking down at her stomach.  
She stayed here, thinking about the baby and what it would be like once she was here.  
"Spirit!" Kami called, gaining no reply. She furrowed her brows in confusion.  
"Spirit?" The sandy blonde meister called again. Still, no reply came from the bedroom.  
She attempted to stand up, sighing when she ended up failing in the task.  
"Spirit, are you there?" She called out yet again.  
Finally, the sound of shuffling broke through the silence. "Yeah, I'm here Kami." He replied, walking out of the bedroom.  
"Where were you? I was calling for you." She mumbled, a look of confusion slowly appearing in her emerald eyes.  
"It was nothing, Kami. I must've just…closed the door and didn't hear you when you called."  
The look of confusion faded from Kami's face, but still clouded her mind…That couldn't really be true…She'd called for him from the kitchen, which was in the back of their house, when the door was closed and he was blaring his music, and he'd still heard her.  
There was something going on…Something that just didn't seem right.

Before she had any more time to think on the subject, she groaned.  
"Spirit, help me up." She demanded.  
He gave her a confused expression and asked, "Why…?"  
The meister glared at him before he finally walked over and helped his pregnant wife up.  
Kami then waddled to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Spirit chuckled softly and collapsed on the couch.  
The moment he was sure she wasn't going to come out suddenly, a look of slight guilt took over his features.

Could he keep this up?

There was no doubt that Kami would soon get suspicious…

**A/N: Tiny note, I've been trying to work on longer chapters, but it's just not working for me with this fic...Maybe later in I'll be able to make the chapters longer, when I have more ideas.  
Anyway, reviews make little authors happy~!  
Please review, recommend to friends, don't flame and look out for the next chapter! **


End file.
